Heran
(or sometimes Hera) refers to Etherians of royal/noble blood. It is the title for the Etherian tribe leaders. They are the noble warriors from their respective Etherian tribes who are loyal to their queen. The Herans of Etheria are the counterparts to the Sang'gres of Lireo. Role in Etheria The role of the Herans is to lead their respective tribes or Heras in Etheria. They faithfully worship to their main deity of Etheria, Bathalumang Ether. They can be considered to be mashnas of Etherian army by giving out the commands to the Etherian soldiers. The Herans are implied to be equivalent to the Rehavs, Diwanis and Diwans (princes and princesses) of other kingdoms. It is not elaborated yet on how a Heran could formally assume to queenship or kingship after the leader of Etheria could step down for various reasons (such as death, resignation, etc.) and also how the Herans could govern in their respective tribes. It is shown that Hara Avria and Hera Andora are the ones guarding the Etherian artifact, the Golden Hourglass. Powers and Abilities Just like the Sang'gres, the Herans have Ivictus, a common ability but in black colored, unlike the Sang'gres Ivictus which is white colored. The Herans have their various abilities and extraordinary skills, depending on which Etherian tribe originated from. *Hera Andal - ability to discover the secret of immortality and to transfer their souls to other individuals in order to achieve such feat.In the original version, people of Hera Andal are said to be experts of magic and medicine. *Hera Sensa - ability to power over minds such as telekinesis and hypnotism. *Hera Volo - ability to power over time such as extraordinary speed and time manipulation. *Hera Aega - ability to power over emotions and superhuman strength. All Herans are presumed to be proficient in combat, whether armed or unarmed. In armed weaponry, the Herans are taught with various of kinds of weaponry. Mostly, sword-fighting is the preference of most Herans. So far, Avria has the most number of various powers that are matched to the powers of the Sang'gres and the Herans. Avria is also shown in making poisons. Andora is also shown to transmogrify (or transforming into any pashnea) after being resurrected by Bathalumang Ether. Avria claims that the Etherians formed the first civilization, and the power of voice (or sonokinesis) is one of their abilities.Episode 164 Known Herans *Hera Avria of Andal, Hara of Etheria *Hera Andora of Sensa *Hera Juvila of Volo *Hera Odessa of Aega It is implied that there are other Herans who were not only leading their tribes but also being the parents of Andora, Juvila and Odessa respectively.Episode 195 mentioned by Hara Avria when summoning Juvila and Odessa through the Portal of Time. Version differences *In the original version: **The known Herans of Etheria are the following: ***Hera Avria of Andal - Hara of Etheria, legitimate wife of Rama Memen, half-sister of Mashna Arkrey of SapiroThough he's a half-brother of Hara Avria of Etheria, he is not given a Heran status in the original series., and adopted mother of Hera MineaLater as Hara Minea of Lireo upon discovering her diwata heritage in the original series. ***Hera Barkus of Sensa - father of Hera Andora and Hera Animus, and brother of Hera Memen and Evades ***Hera Cilatus of Volo - father of Hera Juvila ***Hera Asnan of Aega - mother of Hera Odessa and sister of Hera Ora ***Hera Memen of SensaHera Memen's lineage is half-Diwata half-Etherian in the original series. - Rama of Etheria, legitimate husband of Hara Avria, adopted father of Hera Minea , biological father of Hara Cassiopea of Lireo (with Ornia, a Diwata), and brother of Hera Barkus and Evades **All of the four Herans (Avria, Andora, Juvila and Odessa) and Mashna Arkrey of Sapiro (half-Etherian, half-Sapiryan) are the guardians of the Golden Hourglass. References